


Can I Cut In?

by Whittakerjodie



Series: 13th Doctor X Reader [4]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, the flirter is nice for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22413085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whittakerjodie/pseuds/Whittakerjodie
Summary: An alien you meet on your adventure takes a particular liking to you- but the Doctor doesn't particularly like that.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Reader, Thirteenth Doctor/You
Series: 13th Doctor X Reader [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613002
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68





	Can I Cut In?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my favorite thing I've ever written, I think. Originally posted to my tumblr, WhittakerJodie. Fic requests can be made there, thank you for reading!

Your muscles ached in protest as you tried to get the elaborate outfit on. Usually, you liked dressing up in whatever the TARDIS wardrobe could conjure up for you, but your most recent adventure left you more than worn out. Despite your current urge to throw yourself onto the nearest soft surface and sleep for however long your body would allow, you had places to be. A party was being thrown by the village you and the fam had saved as a way to thank all of you. It’d be rude not to attend. 

Your eyes scanned your body in the mirror. You hadn’t seen any materials or patterns similar to the ones you currently wore, so you gave yourself a long minute to admire them. The door to the wardrobe opened and you turned to see the Doctor standing there, taking in your appearance. You felt yourself shrink under her gaze, even if it was soft and appreciative. 

“Um… Your turn?” You asked, lifting your arms to show off more of the fabric. 

“Not quite” The Doctor replied, hurriedly turning to a different section of the room. “Suits are more to my liking." 

You watched her busy herself with trying to find a suitable outfit, throwing clothes across the room left and right. You caught some in your hands but let others fall to the floor, unsure of if you should wait for her or not. You blushed at the thought of watching her get dressed and opted to let her have her privacy. You didn’t know what to think of the eyes that you felt on your back as you walked out. 

"Wow… just.. Wow” Nora, one of the villagers that had been a big help to you and the fam, gawked at you. “I’ve always had a bias for my village’s fabrics but seeing them on someone such as yourself…" 

You felt the blood rush to your face and avoided the fam’s quizzical looks. You and Nora had been paired together for this adventure, and she’d been nothing but nice (borderline flirtatious) all day. It was fun, and it felt nice to be appreciated that way. Nora held out her hand and you stared at it, not wanting to be rude. You placed your hand in hers and she smiled, leading you forward. 

"Is anyone else thinking what I’m thinking?” Yaz asked, watching the two of you walk off towards the party. 

“I _really_ don’t think the Doctors going to like this,” Ryan said. 

* * *

You sipped from the drink Nora had gotten for you. The warmth of it contrasted with the cool night air, making you shiver. 

“Are you cold?” She asked from beside you. She sat close to you, on a bench you’d found near a nice flower bed. You nodded and she unwrapped her shawl, draping it over your shaking shoulders. You sighed happily at the shield from the cold, thanking her. 

Some ways away, on the trail you’d taken to get to the flowers, the Doctor was making her way towards the party. She watched Nora carefully give you her shawl, leaving her arm to rest over your shoulders. She stopped mid-step, feeling jealousy well up in the pit of her stomach. She’d noticed you and her joking around earlier, but she’d assumed it was more of a Jack Harkness situation, not something serious. She could hear footfall behind her and turned to see the fam making their way down the same trail. 

“Headed to the party, doc?” Graham asked. She gave a curt nod and turned sharply, stomping away. Ryan hit Graham on the shoulder and pointed towards you and Nora. You laughed loudly; every five seconds Nora seemed to have a new joke to tell you. It was a miracle that you were able to understand them at all, considering the entirely different lives you lead. 

You didn’t know how long it’d been since you had a conversation like this. Most of your time was spent with the Fam running away from monsters or having short catch-up conversations that ended as quickly as they began. It was comforting to sit down and truly converse with someone. There was a song change in the distance, and Nora smiled brightly, pulling you onto your feet. 

“Come,” She said eagerly. “I want to get at least one dance in before you go.” 

* * *

The party was at its height by the time the two of you arrived. Nora had repeatedly stopped along the way to pick a flower alongside the road. She’d gathered quite the collection, and they all currently rested somewhere in your hair. Your eyes scanned the room, looking for your fellow travelers. At a table overflowing with food, you could spot what you believed to be the Doctors blonde bob. You examined her suit; it was a three-piece but styled with a long jacket similar to the one she always wore. Its surface was covered in the same geometric pattern that everyone else wore, but it seemed to shine differently on her. 

“So.. about that dance?” Nora held out both of her hands as an invitation. You glanced at the Doctor again for _just_ a moment before accepting her offer and letting her lead you onto the dance floor. 

“I don’t know how to do the dances they’re doing,” You confessed, talking about her peers. They were all dancing beside you in a way similar to slow dance, but their steps and sways matched to the beat differently. 

“Then don’t do them. Show me how you dance on your planet” You blushed at her low tone and the idea of setting your hands on her waist. A pretty girl was a pretty girl, and dancing with a pretty girl was always a nervous (albeit wonderful) affair. You tried your best to push past your nervousness and showed her the basics. She put her hands on your waist and let you take the lead. 

The Doctor turned as soon as she felt your eyes leave her and watched the two of you sway. She fought the urge to spring forward and take Nora’s place, leading you in the dance instead. _At least you looked like you were having fun,_ she thought. Or maybe that made it worse. She scowled and tried to focus on something else, each time failing and remaining glued to the two of you. 

She’d thought she’d been making progress in showing more affection towards you. She’d given you an intricately beaded bracelet from a star system that reminded her of you. She’d given multiple compliments ranging from your laugh and hair to anything and everything about you. Maybe she’d messed up and made you uncomfortable? But the Doctor failed to identify anything that she could’ve done wrong. She also couldn’t wrap her head around what made Nora so much better than her. 

You’d managed to match your swaying to the beat, despite its otherworldly origin. You were smiling at each other in a way that, in any other circumstances, would be heartwarming. But the Doctor was getting more and more restless by the moment, fidgeting where she stood. As the song continued the jealous fire within her swelled and swelled until she could feel it burning through any control she had. 

Suddenly, she swiftly moved forward, reaching you in record time. The two of you jumped at the sudden intrusion, your hands falling from Nora’s shoulders. 

“Doctor?” 

She nervously shifted, as all the planned words and actions had suddenly scrambled out of her mind. 

“Uh..” She turned to Nora. “Nora! You’re brilliant, good job today. But I really, _really_ need to cut in. Could I? Cut in, I mean” 

You felt your cheeks heat up and disappointment briefly passed across Nora’s features. She glanced between the two of you and you moved to apologize but a light flickered behind her eyes, ignited by a sudden understanding. She nodded and stepped aside, quickly swept up by another party-goer. You wiped your sweaty palms against your dress hoping the Doctor wouldn’t notice just how nervous you were.

“I’m guessing you know how to slow dance the way we do?” You asked, voice cracking a little. The Doctor nodded and placed her hands on your waist. You jumped slightly at the warmth, your hands landing haphazardly on her shoulders. Slowly you two started to sway, getting back into the groove of the song. 

“I never got to tell you how much I love the dress.” The Doctor said gently.

‘And I never got to tell you how much I loved the suit” She seemed to relax more, relieved. You giggled. 

“Doctor, why did you cut in like that?” 

She tensed again, looking off to the side sheepishly. You trembled on the edge of making what you believed to be a bold assumption. 

“Was it Nora?” As you said the other alien’s name, your eyes locked. Her grip tightened on your waist a little. “Doctor, it’s okay if it was.” 

“It was” She admitted quietly. “Do you like her?” 

You took in her uneasy expression. You didn’t need to consider the question much; Nora was wonderful and treated you kindly, but she wasn’t the Doctor. You’d likely never see her again after the TARDIS flew off to your next adventure. The Doctor was always with you, giving you gifts and saying wonderful things that made you hope for something more. You leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on her cheek, feeling the skin warm under your touch. When you leaned back she was red, eyes as wide as saucers. 

“Not as much as you, Doctor. Don’t worry about other people.” You wanted to lean in and kiss her on the lips this time, but you felt too many eyes on you. The song ended and you let yourself fall out of the Doctors warm embrace. You squeezed her shoulder and pushed past the party-goers, buzzing back to the TARDIS. 

* * *

The villagers all said their goodbyes before the five of you could leave. Just when you thought you’d gotten through every last person, Nora approached. 

“I just thought I’d say goodbye as well,” She said. She looked into the TARDIS, smiling sadly. “I wanted to let you know… I’m very happy that someone like you has found someone who cares for you as much as the Doctor does.” 

You felt your chest swell with different emotions as she took your hand in hers. 

“Hang on to her, traveler, and goodbye” 

You watched her leave, happy that she wasn’t hurt by what had happened. Her words lingered in your mind and you glanced at the Doctor. She was hunched over the console, poking away at various buttons. You were beyond happy to have her. Someone who truly loved you. She met your gaze. 

“Coming?” 

You stepped forward, linking your hand in hers as she sent the TARDIS soaring back into the universe.


End file.
